The Midnight Hour
by kbdizzle
Summary: Alec and Taemin are back plus a couple of new faces. Old enemies return and old sparks turn to flames in this seductive new story. Relationships are put to the test when the boys have to face the demons inside of them. Who will win Alec's heart Taemin or Magnus? Find out in this brand new sequel. CHAPTER 19 UPDATE 3/26/13
1. The Midnight Hour

_Taemin," he said turning to look at Taemin, "did you know we were being watched."_

Those same words he had spoken were being replayed over and over again in front of him and thirteen other council members not to mention his awesome backup group consisting of Jace, clary, Simon, Izzy, Jordan, Maia, and Taemin.

"The footage showed here starts two days before Miranda's arrival at Magnus's apartment, which was nearly two months ago. Noting that, her plan had begun before she even said hello to Alexander," Said council man Zechariah.

"let's not be too quick to assume now Zech. It's very possible it wasn't Miranda who put it there it could have been someone who's working for her. It even could have been Taemin or Magnus," said Layla, a woman in her mid-thirties with long, curly chestnut brown hair. She was attractive for her age but had a baby voice that didn't fit her appearance.

"it was not Taemin I'm sure of that, and I doubt Magnus did it. the possibility is open but I truly doubt it," said Alec sharply; he left no room for argument, but he was gay after all so who the hell was going to listen to him.

The man sitting across from him gave him a small smile that held no kindness. Then the man spoke.

"I'm sure your ah friends did no such thing, but remember there are no good people in the world my child. There is only those who want things and those who get what they want. Now moving on to another topic; this girl has targeted only you and not the clave perhaps this is an old flame. She might have a grudge against you that you have forgotten."

"she thinks I killed Camille who she claims is her mother"

There was a long silence

"and why would she think that my boy?" someone asked.

"well, we all know I was there the night she died," said Alec, stating the obvious.

" that's absolutely ridiculous vampires cannot bear children,"

"however a vampire can create one," said Dorethia an elderly council woman.

"this is all very true however the matter at hand is not directed at the clave its directed to one of its members. So until this story develops further we shall out this on hold."

Jace who had been quiet the whole time spoke up.

"You say that now but you will regret it later you underestimated your last opponent and lost your family because of it don't be the same close minded nitwit you were before or you'll pay the price. Lets go Alec."

So they all left the whole gang including Taemin followed Jace out who walked a little ahead of the rest of the group leaving clary to talk to Simon and Isabelle. Catching up to him, Alec put a hand on jaces shoulder.

"Thank you," he breathed.

"Anytime bro," said Jace with his signature smirk.

Izzy snuck up behind him and they both jumped when she wrapped her long arms around them.

"you ok?"

"I'm perfectly sexy thank you for asking"

"not you Jace"

"yeah I'm fine Iz relax"

"so you and Taemin"

"Oh please don't even get into that. I got to get back to cleaning the apartment I'll see you guys later tonight"

"Oh big bad Alec is actually sleeping at home tonight," said Jace playfully.

"I love you guys see ya!"

"Come on Taemin were leaving"

"Coming!"

They stopped for some coffee both getting their usual. For Alec he got a hot coffee black and Taemin got a caramel Frappuccino. They walked in silence until they reached for the flower shop where Taemin had just started working.

"I'll see you later," said Taemin giving Alec a quick kiss goodbye.

"have fun"

Taemin laughed.

"have fun cleaning!"

"haha very funny"

"bye!"

"bye"

Alec watched Taemin until he was behind the glass doors. The house wasn't the only mess he needed to clean.

**Taemin's pov**

Taemin watched Alec's back until it blended in with all the other backs of every other new Yorker. That was the bad and good thing about this place. Everyone seemed the same except you were forced to look underneath to find the beauty in all of them. Alec was simply stunning. Taemin didn't know why he loved Alec so much he just did. Alec was all he could think of. In a way they were very similar and yet so different. Taemin's parents died in a car crash in Singapore when he was very young he didn't remember how old he was then. He had been bumped around from foster homes all over the country and finally landed in New York where he literally bumped into the man of his dreams. He smiled at the thought. The familiar bell of the front door opening made him look up and his jaw nearly dropped.

"remember me?"


	2. new faces

Taemin felt a small bomb go off in the back of his head.

"what the hell are you doing here Derek?"

"well at least you remembered my name. I came here to get oh I don't know flowers."

Damn! That's right; Taemin had completely forgot that he was working as of right now. His palms were sweaty. He had never expected to see Derek again. Before he had met Alec he had been living with Derek in Chicago, his last foster home had been located there. Together they lived off of 42nd street in an apartment that resembled a small shack. Taemin had only been sixteen at the time. He had nowhere to go having run out of the house after a bad with fight with his foster parents over his preferences and Derek took him in. At one point Taemin thought he had been in love with Derek but truthfully he had been playing with fire and got burned. Taemin had come home one night to find a very drunk Derek turning the little apartment they shared upside down. Glass, paper, and other questionable substances littered the floor. Derek turned around and Taemin remembered thinking _he's going to kill me._ But that wasn't what Derek did at all; instead, he grabbed Taemin by the collar pushed him out the door and said _don't come back. Ever. _Now that same man stood in front of him asking for a single white rose. Taemin handed him the flower and Derek took his fingers lingering over Taemin's knuckles.

"Is that all?"

"When do you get off work?"

"Six; My boyfriend is picking me up."

Derek raised an eyebrow

"Well we'll see about that."

Alec's pov

The house was chaos but in the clutter he managed to find one tiny piece of white crumpled paper. He didn't know what made him look at it but he was glad he did for on it where the very words Magnus had said to him this morning.

"This is not the end."


	3. low blow

A shiver ran its way down Alec's spine. He jumped when the alarm on his phone went off. It was already time to pick Taemin up. Now that it was late afternoon Alec began to feel the chill of late November. As faithfully as always Taemin stood outside the flower shop waiting for him. It took him a moment but Alec realized suddenly that Taemin was not alone. A man much taller and much more muscular stood next to Taemin. From the way he was built it looked like this guy could do some damage. Nearing them Alec could see his olive skin tone. His black hair fell into in his eyes which were a lovely shade of hazel. He had prominent cheek bones. This made his face look sharp and mean. His muscles could clearly be seen under the black t-shirt he was wearing. Which made Alec note that he wore no coat even though it quite cold. Alec cleared his throat once he was in front of them.

"Hello"

The man next to Taemin gave him a once over.

"So this is the famous boyfriend I've been hearing about. He's cute."

"Alec this is Derek, Derek this is Alec."

"It's nice to meet you Derek. I'm guessing you're a friend of Taemin's."

"You could say that. The feeling is mutual. I've heard a lot about you in the past fifteen minutes."

"Anyways, Alec we should be going now. Goodbye Derek." Said Taemin before Alec could reply.

With that Taemin grabbed Alec's hand pushing him forwards. However Derek yanked Taemin back pulling him into a tight embrace.

"You should know I really missed you Taemin."

Backing away Taemin grabbed Alec and nearly dragged him away from the flower shop. Looking back Alec could still see Derek's dark frame watching them. They walked on in silence for a moment before Alec stopped.

"Who was that Taemin?"

"An old friend you could say. When I left my foster home in Chicago he took me in. I have no idea what he is doing in New York or why he is here. Alec I'm frightened. I don't think this was a coincidence."

Alec put his arms around Taemin, who gladly fell into his embrace.

"It's ok Taemin I won't anything bad happen to you."

"I'm sorry," said Taemin after a moment of silence," for saying that you were my boyfriend."

Guilt spread over Alec like a blanket. He really did love Taemin but his heart was split in two. With Magnus who finally decided to take him back he didn't know what to do. The thing is Alec wasn't going to be won over by some big declaration of love. Not even a big kiss in the rain could make him pick. It was just a waiting game to see where his heart would fall. There was nothing anyone could do to fix this love triangle. Not even he himself could fix the turmoil he was in. so he said the words that he knew would break Taemin's heart.

"It's ok Taemin. "

"Alec I love you."

"I know Taemin. I know."

Taemin pulled away from him and turned around.

"You're staying at the institute tonight right?" Taemin asked.

"Yes"

"I'll stay at the apartment and try to clean up the rest."

Alec didn't argue. Instead he walked with Taemin back to the apartment, packed an overnight bag, and with a quick goodbye to Taemin he left.

It was strange being back at the institute. When Magnus broke up with him he had only stayed at the institute for a week before moving out. Magnus's apartment still felt like home to him. Now he felt like he was in a hotel. A knock on the door interrupted his thought process. Robert lightwood was the one who opened the door. Alec made sure to let his disgust show clearly on his face before turning to look at his father.

"Dinner is ready."

"You won't be around to eat will you dad?" Said Alec making sure the venom seeped into his words.

"No I won't I have a meeting with one of the clave members tonight."

"What's her name?

"Actually his name is Derek."


	4. please don't make me love you

"Wait what did you just say?"

"I said his name is Derek. Is there a problem?"

"No not at all. Have fun."

Robert slowly made his way over to Alec and out his hand on his son's forehead.

"You feeling ok Al?"

Alec didn't remember the last time his father had called him Al. the whole scene to him was wrong. Why right now of all times was his father actually showing him affection? Bitterness crept into his heart, and Alec recoiled from his father's touch. Robert looked down; his own hurt showing clearly on his face.

"Be careful dad I wouldn't want you to catch my gayness." Said Alec; layering his voice with as much venom as possible.

"Alexander… I have to go."

Alec didn't say goodbye to his father instead he waited until Roberts footsteps faded and then made his way quietly out of the bedroom door. His footsteps echoed across the marble floor so he drew a rune of silence on his left bicep. As he rounded a corner he could see the well-tailored black button down shirt his father wore and if he was correct he could make out the same exact black shirt Taemin's friend Derek was wearing when they had met at the flower shop this morning. He knew it was Derek the feeling was deep in his chest the second his father said the name. Alec watched Robert walk away from Derek. This was his chance. Coming out from behind the corner Alec cleared his throat Derek looked up and smiled.

"I had a feeling I'd would meet you here." Said Derek.

"Yeah it's funny how life works out that way. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on business obviously. Your dad by the way is just so nice. Up close I can really see the resemblance."

"You knew who I was. Why didn't you say anything when we first met each other this morning?"

"Well how could not know who you were. I mean one; you're a gay shadow hunter. Two, you kissed a warlock in the middle of a war. And you have yet to throw out that really ugly sweatshirt."

Alec looked down at himself he was wearing dark blue jeans with black Jordans. His torso was covered by a thin white short sleeved shirt and a stripped black hoodie that went over it. He thought he looked ok. Taemin always checked what he was wearing before he left the house. Anyway this was beside the point.

"Does Taemin know?"

The sarcastic grin plastered on Derek's face fell into a frown at the mention of Taemin's name.

"Look I'll tell you all you need to know but I'll say it only once. I'm sure Taemin mentioned that he was living in Chicago at one point. Well when he was there I took him in. three months after that I get this call from this girl telling me I'm a shadow hunter. I was all like your bat shit crazy. But it started to bug me so I called her and we met at this bar. She told me I had this thing called the Sight. She made me look around and literally a whole new world stared back at me. All those monsters hiding under your bed turned out to be real. I was scared and didn't know what to do so I got wasted and went home. When Taemin walked in I told him to get out. After that I went to look for him. But instead that girl showed up and told me he had boarded a plane for New York. That day was the last I saw of Taemin and the last I saw of her."

"This girl what was her name?"

"Damn I don't know. It was along the line of Mary or Mariah."

"Miranda?"

"That's it her name was Miranda!" Derek looked at Alec. "Do you know her?"

"No it was just a lucky guess."

**5 MIN LATER**

Back in his room Alec stared up at the ceiling there was a knock on the door but alec didn't make a move to get up.

"Come in"

Jace walked in with nothing on but a pair of black jean and Alec could assume that Jace must have been wearing underwear but you never did know when it came to Jace. Jace didn't say anything he just plopped down on the bed next to Alec.

"Sucky day?" asked Alec.

"Eh a rating from Micky's roadside taco stand to Lorenzo's fine dining I'd give the day a lukewarm coke with no ice."

"Jace you are the only person on earth who would ever say those words to me and I just want to thank you because that sums up my day. My day was a lukewarm coke with no ice."

Jace smiled at Alec and Alec smiled back.

"I'll never say this in public but I really missed you big bro."

Alec smiled at the thought of a Jace who missed him.

"Yeah well I guess I missed you too. Jace have you ever been in love with two people at the same time?"

"No but chose the second one because if you still loved the first then you would be thinking about the second."

So in the end it was Taemin? Alec still didn't know. Jace looked at Alec and in one swift motion pulled out Alec's phone.

"You'll thank me later," said Jace handing Alec the phone and walking out Alec's bedroom door.

Alec picked up the phone

"Yeah hi Magnus it's Alec."

**12.5 MINUTES LATER**

Magnus's apartment had lost its hospital feel now that Magnus was fully recovered. Thank god for magic; it only took Magnus two days to recover. Speaking of the sparkly warlock, Magnus lay sprawled out on the couch his long legs hanging of the end. He transitioned into a sitting formation when Alec walked in. Magnus smiled when Alec's eyes met his and he opened his arms wide waiting for Alec to embrace him. As if mechanically engineered to do so alec walked over to Magnus who pulled him down onto his lap. Alec felt arms go around him pulling him close to the torso of that behind him. Alec shivered and it definitely wasn't from being cold. Magnus pressed his lips to the back of Alec's head. Alec could feel the smirk Magnus had to be wearing right now.

"Cold?" Magnus asked; even though he knew the answer.

"A little"

"Is there any way I can warm you up?" said Magnus. His hands slipping lower until they reached the button on Alec's pants.

Alec jumped up off Magnus's lap. He turned around to face the warlock who again smirked at him.

"Oh come on Alec I was only playing."

Alec swallowed hard. It had been a long time since Alec had been touched in that kind of way. The offer Magnus was giving him was hard to resist. But Taemin remained present in the back of his head. There would always be Taemin to remind him that what he was doing with Magnus was breaking Taemin's heart.

"Magnus I think coming here was a bad idea. I should go."

Magnus began to look annoyed. With cat-like reflexes Magnus was off the couch and standing almost eye level with Alec. However Magnus was just a few inches taller. Without saying anything Magnus grabbed Alec by the hand and led him to the bed room where he unceremoniously dumped Alec on the bed. Alec felt his heart beat loudly in his chest as Magnus put both hands on either side of his head. He whimpered when he felt Magnus's knee part his legs.

"You love me don't you Alec?"

Alec couldn't reply even if he wanted to. However Magnus took his silence as a yes.

"You have nothing to be afraid of I'll be as gentle as before. Nothing has changed Love," said Magnus, using his hand to turn Alec's face so that they could look into each-other's eyes, "tonight show me what I've been missing."


	5. lets talk

_**Hey guys sorry this one is so short i'm leaving for two days and will be back Friday thanks so much for continuing to read. i love your reviews. feel free to tell me what i can be doing better. By the way i think i'm pretty sure who i want to win alec's heart. i think you guys are gonna like it. bye!**_

"Why?" asked Alec, "why do you only want this."

Understanding filled Magnus's eyes

"Because I have to know if you're still mine; you spent six months in another man's arms. I have to know if you still belong to only me."

Oh Alec thought to himself. It made sense for Magnus to want to know that. However he just couldn't bring himself to let Magnus go through this. Taemin's face still flashed in the back of his mind. Alec wasn't a shadow hunter for nothing. In a fake display of passion Alec lifted his leg so that it wrapped around Magnus's waist. Pushing up he pinned Magnus under him. Magnus looked up at him his face resigned.

"just tell me are you still mine?" Said Magnus quietly.

"yes"

"Your body may be mine but your still back there with him."

"It's not that Magnus I'm just trying to be a good person. I have to roll with what has been thrown at me. So even though I want this I have to make sure that I want only you first."

Magnus sat up forcing Alec into a sitting position as well.

"That's understandable. You should go back home. I'm sure Taemin is missing you."

Alec didn't bother to tell him that he was sleeping at the institute. He just left.

"I'll see you later Mag." And with that Alec left.

It wasn't until he was back in his room he realized he had left his phone with Magnus.

**TAEMIN'S POV**

"Aigoo! This is awful! The house is a mess. I'm hungry and Alec hasn't even tried to call."

It was a less than a second later when Taemin's phone rang.

"Well it took you long enough. I was starting to get worried."

"Oh darling that's sweet of you to worry about me but really I'm just lovely."

"What are you doing with Alec's phone." Taemin asked his heart sinking.

"He left at my house when he left just a couple of minutes ago. Speaking of my house why don't you come over. I think it's time we had a chat."


	6. he loves me, he loves me not

**TAEMIN'S POV**

Magnus's apartment was starting to give him a seizure. It had lost its Victorian appeal since the last time he had visited nearly two months ago. Magnus sat acroos from him in a neon pink leather chair. Magnus's face was smooth and calm. However, there was hidden current in the air warning him that whatever Magnus was going to say wasn't pleasant.

"I hate beating around the bush so I'll just get to it. I didn't ask you here to stay away from Alec or to leave him alone. I asked you here because you should know that I love Alexander more than you can possibly understand. I was fool to let him go the first time yet he still forgave me. Not to get your hopes up but there is a part of Alec that loves you and needs you. You have the power to give him a life that I could never offer. So that's why I won't ask you to stay away from him. But understand that I will do everything in my power to get him back. Now's your chance darling; will you fight for him?"

Looking Magnus in the eye Taemin said

"May the best man win."

Magnus smiled

"It's truly a pity we had to meet like this otherwise I really would have liked you. Oh well life is funny like that. Well Taemin, thanks for coming and good luck."

The sincerity of those words startled Taemin he didn't expect that he would actually believe them.

**15 MINS LATER**

It did not surprise him to see Alec sitting on the white leather couch they shared; staring blankly at the TV which was not turned on. He stood up when he saw Taemin. Before either one could say anything Taemin put his arms around Alec's waste. But Alec's arms never wrapped around him.

"fine. I get it. it doesn't matter whether you're confused or not, you're always going to chose him aren't you?"

"taemin"

"no please just don't I…I have to go." And with that Taemin turned around and walked out the door leaving Alec to stare after him.

Taemin wished with all his might that the door would open and Alec would confess his undying love for him but tonight wasn't going to be that kind of night. Taemin wasn't a drinker so he couldn't even get wasted and try to at least drown out his misery. Instead he took out his phone and dialed a number he never thought he would.

"Somehow I knew you would call."

"Somehow I knew too."

"Roslindale st. apartment 204. I'll see you there."

Taemin didn't even get to say goodbye before Derek hung up.

Derek's apartment was nothing like the one he shared with Alec nor was it the shack he had been living in when he was with Derek. The lights were dim, casting a dark yellow orange color. The couch and chairs were all black leather. Three marble steps led to a kitchen with a counter you could sit at and watch the host cook. Everything was open and black marble steeps with a silver railing led up to the bedroom which was clearly seen since there was no wall to create privacy. As open as the whole house was Taemin felt a trace of fear run down his spine. Derek had never really been a nice, open, or laid back guy. But he had also never been so quiet and mysterious as he was now. Oh well Taemin had no time to ponder his heart had been torn in less than two seconds. He didn't understand why now it hurt so much. Maybe because it was the first time Alec didn't respond to anything he did. For example if it just so happened to be one of those days when Alec would tell Taemin that he didn't love him in that way Taemin would simply put his head in Alec's lap and because Alec still reached up to stroke his hair Taemin knew there was still hope, but Alec didn't even move this time. And because of that Taemin walked over to Derek who stood in the middle of the living room and began to unbutton Derek's shirt one by one.

"I'm in an awful mood," said Taemin, "comfort me."


	7. and it kills me

It was early morning when the door opened. Taemin came in looking like a hobo. His hair was a mess, his brown button up shirt was wrinkled, and he carried his shoes in his hand. And yet the first thing Alec said to him was…

"hey"

"hi"

"you look nice."

"I try my best."

That was the end of their conversation, until Alec left for Magnus's house.

"Alec wait"

"what"

"you forgot to give me my goodbye hug"

"why don't you give a hug to whoever you slept with"

And Alec left.

MAGNUS HOUSE

"Alexander darling what is it?"

"Hmm… oh nothing, I'm just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Taemin"

Alec figured this time around when it came to his and Magnus's relationship he ought to be truthful about everything. So he wasn't surprised to feel Magnus stiffen.

"What about Taemin"

"He didn't come home last night."

"Oh sweetie pie he's a child god knows what these kids do nowadays he's just rebelling since his crush doesn't like him back. That's why it's never good to fall in love with your roommate. You know what I'm saying? You try to break up with that person and your all like "listen this just doesn't feel right I think we should just take a break… from listening to this god awful music. Are you hungry cuz I'm hungry?"

Alec chuckled. There was a truth to that.

"I suppose so"

"Look Alec I know we're all in this weird mixed up love triangle. But do you love Taemin now because you truly love him or are you just afraid of losing a good friend?"

Alec turned to look at him "I don't know, but I guess we'll find out."

Magnus's voice was steady when he spoke. "I guess we will."

There was a tense silence before it was broken by the ringer on alec's phone.

"hello?"

"yeah hi it's Derek. Meet me at Taki's in five"

"Well looks like I have to go."

As a reflex Alec leaned over and gave Magnus a soft peck on the lips, and immediately felt guilty. He had always given Taemin a good bye hug without fail except for today. Alec was a person who could come to terms with his emotions rather quickly but he was never one to express them outloud. So he got jealous when he smelled the cologne on Taemin's skin. Taemin was doing all sorts of things that he had never done before, and it killed him to know that it was his entire fault. His thoughts were so a mess that he didn't even realize he was outside of Taki's. Pulling himself together he entered, and saw Derek sitting in the last back booth to the right. The booth was red the fake leather material faded and ripping. The wooden table was fairly new though. Derek didn't say hello before he started talking well.

"Well I asked you here because it seems like we'll be running into each other often."

"What does that mean?"

"Taemin didn't tell you?" asked Derek in an innocent voice, "I'm the one he slept with last night."

Alec kept his poker face even though he felt like he had been hit by a bus. Taemin never really expressed his sex life which had led Alec to believe by his lack of knowledge and innocence that Taemin was a virgin and to think that he wasn't blew Alec's mind.

"well," said Alec, "thanks for telling me I guess. Anyway I gotta get going, but feel free to stop by."

"will do so. Oh and by the way I got a call yesterday it was Miranda she wants to see you."

Alec didn't even falter in step he just walked out the door and kept on walking. He lost track of time somewhere after that lost in his thoughts. It had been two years since he witnessed Camille's suicide. It was a mistake he never supposed to be in that room. Alec was on his way back to Jace after a demon hunting trip in an alley located on the east side of New York. There was a door open on the side wall and black blood pooled into the cracks of the concrete. Alec had seen a lot of messed up shit in his life but his bones still turned to ice when he opened the door. The death was simple; a knife to the heart. the death was reported to the clave of course and the new spread far and wide.; far enough to reach Camille's own daughter. And Taemin! He couldn't believe Taemin slept with someone! How the fuck dare he sleep in someone else's bed when he should have been sleeping with him!

Wait… what? Sleeping with him? No, that's not right. Alec belongs with Magnus. Taemin belongs to… Taemin belongs with… Derek.

And the truth in those words nearly killed him.


	8. Why don't you try?

The warehouse he had entered was lit by a single stream of sunlight that shone from a crack in one of the boarded up windows. Through the dim light he could just make out the shadow of a woman seated with her back straight in a chair. So this is where Miranda had been hiding out for the last two months thought Alec. He had stopped walking as soon as he had seen her silhouette. He was now in her line of vision or at least he assumed so and parallel with the door which he had entered from. He looked at her; waiting, however she never spoke, never shifted, never looked at him. Oh he hated to be the first to break a silence but either way he did so.

"what do you want"

No reply…

"what, can you not hear me?"

Nothing…

Fine, thought Alec if you want to play I'll play. He walked straight up to her and stopped. Now that he was close to her he could see that the stillness of her body was unnatural. Reaching out slowly with his right hand Alec put his finger to her neck. As soon as he came into contact with her she quite literally fell apart. Her head rolled off her shoulders onto the floor, her torso falling forwards. Alec stared in horror at the now dismantled body of his once enemy. A voice broke into his shattered mind.

"and that is exactly why you don't trust blondes"

Alec turned

"Magnus?"

TAEMIN'S POV

If only Alec knew, thought Taemin. He has never slept with Derek, but how was Alec to know that. Speaking of Alec where was he? It was noon now and he hadn't heard anything from his roommate. But that's to be expected when you have awkward morning conversations with someone who looks like they walked out of a dumpster. Truth be told he really did almost sleep with Derek. However Derek knew him better than he knew himself, and stopped before it could go any farther. For that Taemin was more than grateful. His thoughts were interrupted by a text message.

"Meet me at the coffee shop in five. Derek"

Taemin moaned now was not the time to be drinking coffee. Now was the time to fix his unstable love life. Either way he got up off his lazy ass and got dressed. He didn't care how he looked so he threw on some blue jeans, a black V-neck sweater, and left. Derek sat in the very last booth right before the second exit. Taemin literally fell into the booth. Derek smirked at him.

"We didn't even do anything last night and yet you can't seem to function"

"Hey Derek do me a favor and shut up."

"Ha-ha. Let's go on a date today."

"I don't want to."

"Come on Tae; why not?"

"Because me and Alec got into a fight this morning and I'm upset."

"No wonder why that bastard wasn't surprised he already knew."

"what?"

A-yo so listen errbody I understand it's been ages since I've updated and I promised to be the kind of Author who doesn't make you wait a month to read a story. Well I promise I won't be that author anymore. I have started school though so that can be a problem at times but I'll get a new chapter at September 23rd alright. Remember that I love you guys and you are awesome. Thanks so much for reading and continuing to read. If you have any questions or comments please feel free to private message me, review, or contact me by email. Please R&R thank you!


	9. saith the lord

"My goodness Alec you sure know how to get yourself into bad situations."

"What are you doing here?"

"Being your knight in shining armor; love, I think it's time we go home don't you think?"

Alec took a step back. He knew when he was cornered and now was that time. It didn't make sense for Magnus to be here.

"Your questioning why I'm here aren't you?" said Magnus, looking hurt, "you don't trust me. Sweetie I'm Magnus "the magnificent" Bane. You really think I wouldn't be here when you were in danger."

Alec composed himself.

"Your right, I'm sorry Mags. I guess I'm just a little shaken up about what just happened," said Alec, making his way over to where Magnus and putting his arms around him.

Magnus embraced him back pulling him tightly into him. Alec reached into his back pocket ever so slowly.

"Well," said Alec, "I know this isn't the perfect setting but I figured why wait."

For just a brief second Magnus looked panic as Alec got to his knees, with the swiftness of a shadow hunter Alec lashed out with his knife slashing Magnus across the face. Magnus didn't turn to look at him just wiped the blood of his face and laughed a low evil sounding laugh. And like something out of his worst nightmare Magnus faded into Derek. Alec wasn't even surprised, he just stared, his eyes filled with hatred. Derek smiled, a smile filled with mirth.

"You've gotten better. For just a minute I thought you'd fall for it again."

"Really that's all you could think of?"

"Why are you disappointed? Were you wishing it was someone else? Taemin, perhaps?"

"I would have been fooled more easily if it was."

"Drat!" Sighed Derek with a fake air of agitation, "if only, but speaking of that lovely piece of man. Did it ever your cross your mind that if I'm here then who's with Taemin."

Alec kept his composure the whole time. It had crossed his mind more than once. While his body remained here, his head was somewhere far away protecting Taemin from the monster that was with him.

"go," said Derek, his voice soft, defeated.

Alec looked at him completely baffled.

"I came here disguised as Magnus because it's the only thing I could think of doing to save Taemin. She's tracking me. She knows I'm here with you. She thinks I'm here to kill you, but that's not it obviously. This whole thing was a trap. So if you know what's good for you, you'll go now before I change my mind and kill your sorry ass. We both know who Taemin wants. We both know I can't give him what he wants. I love him Alec, so do this one favor. I'm begging you."

Alec was speechless. He had no clue what to do or say. He felt like a weight had been lifted now that he could go to Taemin freely, but was stunned at the confession this man he hardly knew had given. Alec looked at Derek, and really looked at him, and noticed something that made him go white. It was rune so small he would have missed it in any other circumstance; but there printed in black ink on the palm of Derek's hand was a rune; the same one that marked his own chest.

Derek smiled; "just be glad it's not you yet. Kill her before she kills you. I'm out of time."

And sure enough as soon as he said that trickles of blood laced Derek's arm. Alec just stared and then he did the only thing he could think of… he ran. Ran from the monsters, ran from the unwanted hero, ran from everything, he ran to taemin.

**DEREK'S POV**

He watched Alec go. Alec was everything he wished he could be. Not only had Alec accepted the fact that he was a shadow hunter but he also accepted the fact that he was gay. Which were things that Derek had stayed up thinking about in the early hours of the morning. Taemin had made that pain, that self-disgust go away. Seeing Taemin again made him realize he could be more than Miranda's slave. Unfortunately he hadn't thought of that when he promised the angel to stay by her said. So there he lay sitting in a pool of his own blood. However he didn't care, if this meant Taemin could live then he would have died a thousand times.

**As promised a brand spanking new chapter hope you liked this one. Make sure to read and review. And tell me what you want more from this story. Feel free to private meaasge me or contact me by email. I'll see you guys next week. Don't forget you're awesome and I love you. So does Taemin, Magnus, Alec, and Derek. See you **_**Sunday September 30**__**th**__** for the next chapter**_**.**


	10. author's note

Sorry since this one is just an author's note so I understand I'm a day late I just couldn't post the story just yet. I need to tweak some things. Please tell me where you want this story to go, and who you want to win Alec's heart. I want to make this story relatable to everyone


	11. I think I'm falling for you

Taemin's pov

One thing Taemin was completely sure of is that Derek had no grace whatsoever. He barreled head first into things that were clearly marked, and yet he got up from the booth with the grace of a panther. Taemin hadn't even noticed that Derek was pulling on his sleeve until he felt his butt leave the leathery material underneath him. Derek pulled him outside and the November air froze his skin.

"Derek! What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Taemin but it looks like we'll have to cut this date short."

"What? Why? And what does Alec know that I don't?"

Derek checked his watch and a very animal-like sound came from his mouth. Taemin could feel his heart beat faster. He hated when Derek was like this. Well it had only happened once before on the night Derek kicked him out. Again like before was this unexplainable anger. But now something was off. The emotions that radiated off of Derek weren't just anger but something darker; like the fear you get when you find out the monsters under your bed are real. Derek turned and looked at him, raking him from head to toe. Taemin wrapped his jacket around his torso just a little bit tighter. Derek smirked and then suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Come with me."

And so he went; stumbling like a baboon after him. Derek led him into an alley way and backed him up against the wall. Taemin could feel his heart pounding and was positive that the hand Derek had on his chest could feel it too. He leaned in close to him. Now understand that Taemin was not one who had the kind of experience except for those brief moments he had with Alec throughout the years.

"Derek, stop this."

"Why? What's so great about him? He doesn't love you he loves Magnus. He can't give you what I can. So just move on!"

"I can't!" cried Taemin, despair causing his voice to go hoarse.

"I love him. I love him. There's nothing you or I can do about it. I need him. I want him. I love him. It doesn't matter what anyone my feelings for him won't change."

"Why?"

"Love isn't something you ask for, it's not something you can control, I never asked to love him so deeply an yet I do. And you can learn to love someone else too. No matter how destroyed you are on the inside it can be fixed. The only person who can really hurt you is yourself."

"Yet man cannot hurt man? What about that Taemin? The things I've seen. The people I've lost. The people who caused me all this pain? And yet you're telling me that if I choose to see past that I can be happy."

"Everything we do is a choice of the mind and heart. You can move on or you can choose to let it hurt you." For just a minute Derek's façade wavered and Taemin could see in his eyes just this tiny ray of hope; which died as quickly as it had come; like someone had blown out a candle.

"I guess hatred is my kind of thing."

Taemin put a hand to Derek's face. "But it doesn't have to be that way," he said softly.

Derek looked dazed and in a very rare gesture he closed his eyes and leaned into Taemin's touch. But brown eyes quickly snapped open, the gentleness was gone, and with the swiftness only something inhuman could possess he walked away. Leaving Taemin in blur of emotions, but one thing he was sure of was that he needed to get back to Alec.

Alec's pov

Alec flew through the door to find the house empty. He had tried calling Taemin at least four times in the last hour and still no answer. He had gone to all of Taemin's favorite spots; Taki's, the park, and the café. He wasn't anywhere to be found and it scared the hell out of Alec to know that all possible contact with Taemin had been cut off in such a short amount of time. He turned around again, threw the door open, and a very startled Taemin stared back at him. It was Alec could do to let Taemin walk through the door and not tackle him. Taemin closed the door behind him and there was a thick silence. Taemin looked at his feet and Alec stared at the dark green knit cap that was fitted to his head, his auburn bangs peeking underneath, and without reason he gathered Taemin in his arms hugging him tightly to his chest. He then proceeded to check Taemin for cuts, bruises, and any possible magical harm. He stopped when he heard a giggle. Taemin looked at him his green eyes bright with happiness.

"See this is why I love you because I always know that no matter what happens you'll always come back for me."

Alec was quiet for a long moment taking Taemin in. For the first time since Taemin entered his life he felt that he was actually seeing him. His thin yet strong body, the way his hair fell in his eyes, the softness of his skin, the smell of his skin, the blush that spread from his cheeks to his neck, to his… What am I doing? Thought Alec with alarm; he had never thought of Taemin in this way. Swallowing hard he backed away from Taemin, who stared up at him with questioning eyes.

"It's been a long day. I'm going to take a shower."

Alec turned and felt Taemin's hand catch his sleeve. He swallowed hard again and without him wanting to he backed Taemin against the door. He watched as Taemin's eyes widened. He watched as Taemin's neck arched as he struggled to free himself from hands that were holding him to tight. He watched the blush deepen on Taemin's cheeks as his breath ghosted across his neck. He watched until the heat between them was all too much and he had to close his eyes.

**Hey howdy everybody. I'm so sorry i didn't post anything last week. however School has started which is causing me to get a little behind. not that that is an excuse I'm just telling it like it is anyways. Anyway whether you are a visitor or member please make sure to review and tell me how you want this story to go. I have been checking how many views this story has gotten and it is soon to surpass the first one. Gahhhh that's so exciting. Make sure to check in **_October 15th for the next chapter._** and that chapter will definitely be up no if, and's, or buts.**

**love kbdizzle.  
**

**contact me by private message or email. thanks!  
**


	12. What are you going to do to me?

Taemin's pov

What was this? What is this? Oh please God no not this, don't touch me like that, and don't touch me there! Please don't look at me like that. Don't make me think you love me. Don't play me again. Taemin felt his legs give out and he slid to the floor, his butt hitting the ground with a thud. He looked up at Alec and Alec looked down at him. Slowly lowering himself so he came eye level with him. Oh those eyes. How he hated and adored them so much. Oh please don't look at me like that.

"Alec what are you…"

He was cut off by lips on his. It was simple, sweet, slow, and oh so sad.

"Not tonight Taemin, but soon, when you're ready."

Taemin wanted to shout at him. You bloody asshole of course I'm ready. But he knew underneath that he wasn't. If something could go wrong it would and he didn't want to wake with a broken heart.

Alec lifted him up with ease so now they stood face to face; Alec's chin resting just above his head. Alec looked down at him and slowly lifted his hand brushing Taemin's bangs out of his eyes.

"See you in a min"

It took a minute for Taemin's body to work but when it did the light was already off in the bedroom. He swallowed hard and got ready for bed. Moving to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom; after brushing his teeth he stripped down to his boxers and climbed in bed next to Alec. He didn't normally go to bed like this, but it was his thing to defy anything Alec said to him that made him feel like child. He may not be ready but that didn't mean he couldn't fake like he was. He felt Alec shift so his torso curved with his. His breath on his neck made him shiver.

"I told you Taemin not tonight."

Taemin shifted so he could see Alec's face. Alec smiled at him and tugged at his bangs.

"How do you know that I'm not ready? I could be and you wouldn't even know it."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Ok"

"Yes really, wait what?"

Alec smiled his hand trailing down Taemin's torso and further down. Taemin jumped a little when his hand passed his… Alec smirked and pulled Taemin in close.

"Go to sleep little one."

And so he slept in the most peaceful sate he had ever been in. nothing was said, and nothing had to be. He didn't know what made this night so special. But something had changed and he knew nothing would ever be the same after tonight.


	13. Messy

Hey howdy everyone! Here is another authors note to keep you updated there should be another chapter next week. I'm aiming for November 4th which is next Saturday. Please stay tuned there will be a lot of Talec and Malec in that chapter. I'm feeling a little sympathetic towards Taemin right now and think he deserves some time with Alec. I don't think I've really given that couple a chance to enjoy each other yet and I haven't let Alec have enough alone time with Magnus to get his feelings in order. But just so not everyone is so bored here is a little excerpt from the past. In fact it's the first time Taemin and Alec meet. Enjoy!

Taemin's pov

"Crap, crap, crap! I'm so late!" thought Taemin to himself as he ran past the army of people, pushing and shoving his way through. The subway takes exactly fifteen minutes to get to but on a day like this especially on such a gloomy day like this, people were all going the same way you were going. The sky was a light gray with the threat of rain looming overhead. Normally Taemin would have a loved a day like this. Sitting and watching the rain from the window of the very, very, very small apartment he owned. Unfortunately today was not one of those days. He had a job interview down on 52nd street; the guy had said it was directly across from some diner called Taki's. He rounded the corner just in time to see the subway leave. He wasn't surprised, it had been a sucky day, but it didn't help the crushing disappointment and fierce frustration. He increased his walking, nearly running to find the bored that would tell him when the next subway would be available. I his haste he didn't bother to look up and therefore ran directly into, unknown to him at the time the man of his dreams. Hot liquid splashed all over him and he cried out in pain at the same time the person he ran into yelled,

"Watch it!"

Taemin was hunched over crossing his arms over his chest as if it would stop the pain. He lifted his head ever so slowly without meeting the person's eyes and let out a weak,

"I'm sorry."

He heard the person sigh and curse under his breath, yes whoever it was, was definitely a man. Taemin jumped as he felt cool hands brush the bangs out of his eyes. He felt his eyes go wide not only from the obscured gesture but the most beautiful pair of blue eyes that was staring directly into his. This must be what love at first sight is, he thought. He suddenly realized how stupid he must have looked with his body hunched over, and mouth hanging open like some baboon. He quickly stood up only to regret as the pain washed over him again, looking down he realized his clothes were drenched and by the smell it was coffee. He crossed his hands over his stomach again and let out a small whimper. The man who had been kneeling on the ground in front of him now stood up and faced him. His eyes that Taemin thought were so beautiful were hard and flat. Now that the shock had left him Taemin thought the man in front of him looked like a fallen angel. His black hair falling into his eyes and even though he had a thin frame his muscles were still evident through the light brown v neck sweater he was wearing. He wore no coat, but he had a pair of blue jeans on and brown work boots. The man cleared his throat bringing taemins eyes back to his face, Taemin blushed upon being caught staring. The man grabbed his wrist roughly and dragged over to a green bench near the wall parallel to the tracks.

"I apologize for hurting you," said the man.

Taemin thought he sounded rather sincere about and he smiled.

"I'll take that smile as sign that I'm forgiven, my name is Alec by the way, are you alright? Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

Taemin felt like lying and saying yes just so he could keep Alec next to him for little while longer but decided better not to. Instead he shook his head no and looked away from Alec suddenly sad at the fact he wouldn't see those eyes again. Alec mad a noise in the back of his throat almost as if he was aggravated.

"I'm sorry, but the more I think about the more I know you can't be alright. I can fix those burns if you like. If you rather not go to the hospital I can take you to my house it's literally around the corner from the subway station."

Taemin's heart speed up at the thought of entering this mans house, but he simply nodded and stood up, wincing at the pain. Alec put his hand under his elbow and steered him through the crowd of people and back to his house.

**Alec's pov**

**Perhaps it was a stroke of insanity that caused Alec to lead this man back to his apartment. Maybe he was still sore over the break up with Magnus; it had been a full two months now. Maybe he was just desperate for real human contact ever since he moved out of the institute. He didn't really have a clue, but something told him not to let the man in his arms go. So now here they were in his little condo. Well he couldn't say it was that little it was big enough to have at two people living in there if not three. It was much more than he had asked for but it also wasn't him who bought it, but his father. he supposed it was out of regret for treating his son like a bastard for the last eighteen years. He had made his way to the bathroom the moment the boy had been seated on the couch. He now got out some cream he knew would be good for helping burns.**

"**Please take off your shirt" asked Alec politely, the boy looked him as if he was crazy. **

**Maybe he was in shock. Alec repeated and slowly the boy took off his shirt. Alec couldn't help his surprised at the thick muscle that rested beneath the soft layer of skin that covered the boy's body. He was in good shape for someone so, well small. Yes the boy was definitely small, shorter than Alec by a good three inches. His white t-shirt stuck close to his body outlining the muscles underneath. Alec was no fool the boy was handsome. However his face didn't fit his features. His face was soft and small and round. His cheeks still had some baby fat left to them. His big green eyes were wide and scared and suddenly Alec felt like a pedophile and moved a bit further away from him on the couch. He tried to calm the boy down with easy conversation as he lifted his shirt and applied to the cream to the red areas. He had a six pack.**

"**So how old are you?"**

"**17"**

**That took Alec a minute to process, this boy was only a year younger than him, but had the face of someone that looked about 15. **

"**What's your name?"**

"**Taemin"**

**Odd, thought Alec, he had never heard that name before in his life, then again he had never heard the name Magnus before and know he couldn't get it out of his head.**

"**Well Taemin, looks like you're all set, be careful and make sure to look where you're going next time, ether people may not be so nice."**

**Alec wished he could make his voice a little bit friendlier but there was hardly any emotion in his voice at all, but there was also no emotion inside of himself anymore either. It took Taemin a minute to realize that he was being politely asked to leave, but he eventually began to put his shirt back on. Taemin turned back to look at him and Alec couldn't but notice he had green eyes. They weren't green and yellow like a cat, but they were green. Green was his favorite color. Taemin's plump lips moved to shape words that seemed to have trouble coming out, but out they came in a jumbled up mess.**

"**can I ask you for another favor?"**

**Hmm. Alec thought, what exactly had he gotten himself into?**


	14. Author's note 2

Hey you guys!

Hey Make sure you read this: I apologize sincerely for not continuing the story and stopping right at then end and for those who got confused the last chapter is a flashback to Alec and Taemin's first meeting. I think I'll continue writing about this couple but in a series of one shots. I thought then ending for Midnight Hour was ok. If you wish for there to be an actual ending let me know. It's been a long time since I've posted anything and even that's exaggerating. But let me know in the review section and there will definitely be an actual ending. Thanks!

kbdizzle


	15. Author's note and Flashback: Taemin

RED THIS BEFORE READING STORY: Howdy everybody! Thank you for being so patient. Unfortunately I can't release a new chapter today however I can give you guys (wait for it) A FLASHBACK FROM ALEC'S PAST! Ok so this is a brief on Taemin's first time meeting Magnus.

TAEMIN'S POV

My first impression of Magnus Bane was holy shit that is one sparkly man. My second impression of Magnus Bane was… why the hell is Alec going out with that dude? I mean I know opposites attract but I have never seen such a diverse couple before. I couldn't help feel jealous of the way Alec's face softened every time he entered the room. Or the way Magnus's hand just fit so perfectly in Alec's hand. I only started to notice these things, however, the day Magnus started to notice me. I know he didn't consider me competition. I mean, why would he? He's fricken Magnus Bane he definitely doesn't need to worry about some gay 16 yr old loner. However he made it clear to me in less than one second the slight possibility of me and Alec becoming more than friends was out. It was Saturday. I remember because it was the first day Alec told me he loved me. We were lying on the floor, both of use panting after having worked out for a good three hours straight. Alec looked at me and I looked at him and we both started laughing. Because that's what cool people do.

"Yah! Dummy what time is it?" said Alec.

"Time for you to get watch!"

Alec just smiled and laughed, Taemin felt himself melting a little bit. It would be so nice to just stay like this. He wanted to laugh like this. he wanted to be like this with Alec always.

"Hey, hey Alec!"

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Dummy"

"Idiot"

"Fool"

Hey how come Taemin crossed the road today?"

"How come?"

"To tickle torture you!"

"yah, wait… no stop!"

"God, you sound like I'm raping you."

"it feels like you are."

"It's not rape if you like it."

"Shut up Taemin."

"You love me"

"I do"

He said it, he finally said it, but it wasn't enough. And then He walked through the door.

"Well I see you boys are quite busy working out."

Taemin and Alec jumped off the floor, wiping themselves off from the dust that had found its way onto their clothes. Alec's face was so gentle that Taemin couldn't help but stare. And when the blue eyes stared back it took him a minute to realize that he was being spoken to.

"-you don't min right?"

"wait… what?"

"you don't mind taking the train back , right?"

"oh no… it's cool"

Alec grinned and ruffled his hair, Taemin watched as he walked out with his arm around Magnus shoulder. In fact Taemin looked up just in time for Magnus to give him a smug smile. It was then he knew that Magnus was just as aware as him as he was of him. Damn thought Taemin. There he goes. Again.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: hey you guys! So it's been a while... yes that's a complete understatement. I want to make a public apology. It's my job as a writer to be there for my viewers and I wasn't and for that I am truely sorry. For those who kept up with Alec's crazy ove life thank you, and for those who kept with my own crazy I offer you even more thanks. On the brightside I decided not to end the story right away. I already have the next chapter Typed and it will be availible for viewing **Monday Febuary 11th, 2013. **Please continue to review and love my story. It means a lot to me. I promise this time I won't let you guys down. But I have one thing to ask What Cassandra Clare couple should I write about next? this includes the Infernal Device series as well.

Alec rolled over on to his side and woke up with his mouth full of Taemin's hair. Yup it definitely wasn't the nicest way to wake up. But he couldn't help but smile at Taemin's tiny form curled up in a ball. It was an unusually chilly night and Taemin had to go and be dumb and sleep in the least amount of clothes possible. Not that he truly minded, but it didn't make Taemin any less of an idiot. Alec noticed his phone light up and turned back over to check the message. It was not Magnus, or some creepy text from someone he didn't know. It was, however, Jace.

"Get over here." that's all it said. Ya got to love Jace, thought Alec. He always kept things just how he liked it, shot and sweet. For a second just a second Alec thought about getting up but he decided against it. Besides he was comfortable and perfectly happy spending the rest of his morning curled up next to Taemin.

**Taemin's pov**

_**Sunlight peeked in at him through the open window. He wondered if he should open his eyes, worried that he would wake up and find Alec gone, having already slipped back to his old habits again. Taemin shifted his hand and felt his heart sink in his chest. Alec was gone. He didn't know why he still felt so bitter even when he knew that it was very like Alec to leave him in bed alone. Taemin shifted over on to his side of the bed. He felt warm hands travel up his naked torso and jerked up in bed. Taemin felt his eyes widen as a pair of warm blue eyes stared back up at him.**_

"_**You know if you keep doing that your face will get stuck that way."**_

_**Taemin reached behind him and threw a pillow at Alec's face, who for the first time ever, failed to get way. The look of shock on his face had Taemin in a fit of laugher, which he then proceeded to laugh even longer when Alec tackled him.**_

"_**Yah! Yah! I give up you win," cried Taemin.**_

"_**Of course you do. I always win."**_

"_**Shut up Alec."**_

"_**Make me."**_

_**Taemin raised himself up to peck Alec on the cheek. Taemin studied Alec's reaction, his face was expressionless but he soon broke into a grin and decided to tackle him again. Taemin giggled and thought that there was nothing better in the world then to be able to love and be loved in return. At that moment he figured he spoke too soon. Alec's phone went off scaring them both. He hastily pulled out his phone. After a few murmured words and the snap off his phone shutting closed, Alec turned to him. **_

"_**You have to go"**_

"_**it's jace."**_

_**Taemin didn't question it. He never questioned it. There were always reasons people lied but if you don't question eventually the person who lied will tell the truth. We're all human and we all break. Usually when we do the truth spills out.**_

"_**go."**_

"_**taemin."**_

"_**go."**_

"_**ok"**_

_**And there he went.**_

_**Taemin sat in bed long after Alec left feeling rejected. He heard the vibration if his phone on the table top and leaned over to check it. he felt his blood turn icy. There was a picture of Derek, blood seeping from a wound in his abdomen. Beneath it said two words**_

**HELP ME…**


	17. I want to stay in the darkness with you

**Alec's pov**

It didn't take long for Alec to reach the institute. It had only been roughly three weeks since he had last been here. He walked down the long open hallway to the training room. Besides his room, he liked this hallway the best. It branched off into every corner of the institute. If he went straight he could go to the training room, if he went left he could get to his bedroom, and if he went right he'd be able to walk to the attic. He remembered as a child thinking that the institute some sort of majestic palace that he had the privilege of spending his childhood in. The past generations of shadow hunters portraits were all filed in a single line on the left wall unfortunately they were suddenly cut off towards the end. Right around the late 1800's.

"Hey," said Jace appearing from around the corner.

"Hey you totally didn't scare me at all."

"Come on I got to show you something." Jace led Alec down the rest of the hallway into the training room, but instead of stopping there he walked on and into the back room where the equipment was kept. Jace turned to face Alec once inside, Alec noticed the way the light turned his hair shining gold, he seemed to radiate light. Alec remembered considering Jace as his light, a star in the darkness that was his world. Then Magnus had come in to take that place and then after him it was Taemin. Jace's quick movement caught Alec's attention. He moved multiple duffel bags put of the way and underneath was a box full of pictures. Jace opened the box and a dozen pictures were inside. He took them out and handed them to Alec.

"If you look close there's a pattern, can you see it?"

Alec could see it. On each photograph was a person, each covered in blood but in different areas of their body was that godforsaken rune. The one that covered Derek's arm and the one that was marked Alec's own chest. For the first time ever he could feel it. Suddenly he felt as though something was squeezing his heart. It wasn't exactly painful but it was extremely uncomfortable. He also realized that Jace, Isabelle, no one really knew what had happened that night so long ago. No one knew the story behind what happened that night or why it did happen. Personally he didn't even know the reasoning behind what had happened that night.

"So," questioned Alec, "what does this mean."

"It means we have a serial killer but look at the people who died, they all have black hair and blue eyes except for the most recent ones but look the rune is slightly different between the first half a dozen victims and the other half. The first people who by the way look like you all have runes on their chest, and all of them carry the thorns of death. While these victims have lines all over them as if in a bind. So it's different those who look as if in a bind must be this killer's slaves that didn't listen to their master and those who don't have it must be victims. Alec are you a victim.

"Yes"

**Taemin's pov**

Taemin shuddered. He didn't know if he should enter the warehouse Derek was located and dying in. But seeing how one of his best mate's was dying he thought maybe he should do something. Maybe. He went in – to fine nothing, fear pulled at him. The last thing he wanted is to be set up. Something, someone grunted in the background. He whirled, Oh he thought there you are. Derek was far too lost in pain to notice him and Taemin was glad otherwise he would see the tears in his eyes. This Derek was not the one he had known. This one was weak and pale and unhappy. He didn't his friend to leave this earth that way. So he propped Derek's head on his knees and stroked his head. He hated the smell of blood. It sickened him and he had to turn his head to keep from vomiting. But he kept stroking his hair. He thought Derek spoke, he leaned in closer. His name rolled of the tip of Derek's tongue as background music to this miserable affair.

Taemin

Taemin

Taemin


	18. How did we come to this?

**Hey errbody! How is are you doing, hope you enjoy this chapter i put a lot into it. The next chapter is going to be steamy so enjoy.**

"God damn it Alec! How could you not tell anyone?"

Alec didn't know if it was the comment or his tone when he said it but a fire started in his chest and a torrent of words erupted from him.

"Why only now when there is physical evidence to mark my death do you care? You have had your head so far up your ass you haven't been able to see anything but crap for the last eighteen years. I stood by you every night when the nightmares got to you. But did you stand by me? Did you protect me! NO! You never did anything. I knew your own demons were haunting you but did you ever question mine? You knew how I felt about yet you waited eighteen fucking years to tell me?! I could have had a life. I could have grown to accept myself faster if you had just saved me when I asked you too. Why jace? Why right now?"

"I won't say I didn't know the pain you went through, and I won't say that I wasn't selfish and therefore turned away from you. But I honestly thought that whatever pain you might've felt would go away."

"Why, because no pain will ever match yours? Well news flash Jace I lost my father too! The love of my life is someone I can't have either. You think you have sibling issues, how am I going to tell my baby sister that I'm dying right after we lost Max! You thought you fooled the world into thinking you're some cocky bitch who doesn't give a fuck about anyone. Well congratulations, it worked so well you even fooled yourself."

"At the end of the day I'm your brother, so while I'm a no good dirty rotten son of a bitch, I'm still your brother. While I'm a conceited selfish jerk I'm your brother. While I've done things in the past that have caused years of teenage trauma that you may never recover from, I'm still your brother. Therefore you will live. Why, because your my brother."

Alec felt a sob build in his throat but Jace was quicker. His brother for the first time in eighteen years hugged him, hugged him like Alec was the only person in this whole world he wanted to hold on to. This time Alec knew it was him he was holding onto, this time it wasn't for Jace's own sake but for his, in order to keep him whole.

"damn, who'd ever think we'd be having a hug fest in the back of storage closet at roughly 1:00 in the afternoon."

"Somehow I knew this day would come." Alec just smiled.

**1 HOUR LATER**

It was quiet when Alec got home. Taemin was gone. Alec didn't think too much about it. Taemin always had something to do, somewhere to go, unlike him. The sun had begun to make its down when Alec finally started to get nervous. There was too much going in his life right now for him to believe it was normal for Taemin to have been gone this long. He threw on his coat and walked outside. He could see his breath as he walked and dug his hands into his pocket. He did the same thing he always did when he was looking for Taemin. He checked all his favorite places and when that didn't work he went to Magnus's house. It was surprisingly simple this week. Magnus house was decorated as a quiet little cottage. Fake sunlight filtered in through the windows and it gave the house a cozy feeling. Magnus was sitting across from him on the couch looking content. He had a cup of tea in his hands, and his eyes never left Alec's face.

"Listen Magnus," began Alec awkwardly.

"You need me to find Taemin, he's at the warehouse… with Derek"

Alec stiffened and then relaxed at the news, relief flooded over him.

"Thank you," said Alec guiltily.

Magnus stood and put his hand to Alec's face, tracing his features

"I remember when you use to look at me like that, now you're looking at me with the same face but different eyes, you really don't belong to me anymore, do you?"

The hurt in Magnus voice made Alec want to cry. Maybe it was true maybe he really wasn't Magnus's anymore. He felt his own freedom but didn't know if he wanted it.

"I have and will always love you Magnus that is something that no matter how long I live this life will never change. The love I had for you, the love I still have for you, while it was to you a simple sort of mundane love, for me it surpassed any love I will have in the future. I love Taemin it's true and while I love him enough to start a new life with him, my love for him won't match the love I had for you.

"I know," whispered Magnus, who closed the distance between them, touching Alec's lips to his. He did it for his own selfish reasons. Magnus was one to always get the last word as well as the last kiss. In a way the love between him and Alec was Magnus's first and last. He had never loved anyone the way he loved Alec and he would never love anyone the same way in the future. The only difference between him and Alec is that one day Alec would be able to love Taemin in that way and that hurt worse than when Alec has lied to him. I'll miss you, Magnus thought, blue eyes.

**TAEMIN'S POV WAREHOUSE**

"Derek I hope you're conscious enough to hear me listen I'm going to get you out of here alright"

Taemin against popular belief was incredibly strong. He was faster and more agile than anyone he had ever met. He was cleverer and could figure out how to get out of almost anything. So although Derek was far bigger than him, carrying him was rather easy. Derek mumbled something and Taemin tiled his head to hear him.

"Portal… portal" and sure enough the fading light of a translucent portal was in front of him. Taemin made a run for it. He had never been in a portal before and it gave him a sort of detached feeling. The only thing he was aware of was Derek's body weight, but other than that he felt like he was flying. And then he landed face down on the floor of what must have been Derek's apartment for Derek had a distinct aroma that Taemin couldn't miss even if he wanted to. Derek always smelled like burned sugar, cigarettes, and soap. It wasn't the best smell but it wasn't the worst. It wasn't like Alec who always smelled clean, like washed sheets.

"Come on," said Taemin, "let's get you cleaned up."

Derek just mumbled and Taemin took it as a yes. Taemin was gentle in cleaning Derek who sat in the bathtub stripped down to his underwear. Underneath the blood he could see the faint outline of something that must have been a tattoo. Funny, thought Taemin, even though Derek had a reputation as a bad boy he never had any tattoos when Taemin had been living with him. looking closer he could see it was a series of thick black lines that circled Derek's arms as if he were being bound by them. It was familiar. Taemin thought he had seen something like it before on someone else. Alec flashed in the back of his shook it off quickly the only thing that covered Alec were runes and Taemin couldn't remember seeing a rune that looked so unfriendly before. Taemin had finished washing Derek and left him alone to finish changing, but Derek came out in just new underwear and sweat pants. Taemin made a face and Derek just smirked. Taemin tucked Derek under the covers. He made his way to leave but was stopped by Derek's hand on his.

"Stay," he whispered

And so Taemin did.

**ALEC'S POV**

The warehouse was pitch black on the inside. The only thing that gave off light was the witchlight in Alec's hand. The smell of burned rubber told Alec that a portal had been used. He remembered in the back of his mind Hodge describing to him how to reopen a portal that had already been used. Something shimmered in dark. Bingo thought Alec, portal dust. He picked it up and rubbed it between his fingers. And then he blew on it. The bluish white powder shimmered and swirled in the air coming together to form a portal. Alec stepped through it. The thing about reopened portal is that you could never get the coordinates to be exact. So wherever Taemin might have went it's possible he could be dropped thirty miles before the landmark. But in this case he was lucky and dropped right outside of it. He didn't expect to be dropped outside of an apartment complex. He walked up the step silently and read the board with the last names of the residents. Derek Johnson lived on the top floor. It was too late to walk in without causing suspicion so Alec took the stairs on the side of the building. Besides it was kind of awkward to walk up to someone door at 1:00 in the morning and ask for his boyfriend back. Boyfriend, Alec smiled at the thought. A very large window was the first thing he saw as he was on his last step on the stairs; the second thing he saw was Taemin. Who was not hurt, sick, or even slightly damaged. No Taemin was tucked snug against what appeared to be a completely healed Derek's chest. Alec felt his shock form into rage. However Alec wasn't one to express his feelings aloud so he turned and left, all left to his name was portal dust shimmering in the night.


	19. Take me out to sea

Taemin's pov

It was early morning when Taemin awoke. He stayed still for a long time. He had never slept in someone else's arms before. It was odd and interesting at the same time. Derek didn't give him the same feeling Alec did. Yet it was slightly familiar in the way his heart beat sped up. Derek made nervous but not in the way Alec. Yet Alec made him feel nervous because of the underlying sexual themes that came with them being together. Derek made him nervous because at any moment his hand could squish Taemin to a pulp. Speaking of pulp he should make breakfast. Taemin did this awkward tuck and roll thing and eventually mad out of bed. He didn't really consider himself a cook but he could some pretty damn good eggs for a teenage boy. Also speaking of teenage boys he hadn't forgotten Alec was one. Taemin whipped out his phone and felt the bitter taste of disappointment in his mouth when he found out Alec hadn't texted him. Then again it was eight in the morning he might not be up. But then again Alec also woke up with the dawn so there's no way he could be sleeping. He should probably take his leave. Just then Derek appeared bed head and all. Taemin had already made his plate and Derek plopped down in one of the stool chair that lined the counter and eagerly dug into his breakfast. Taemin rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Yah fatty, I'm taking a shower and then I'm leaving. Got it?"

"Please you know you'd stay forever if you didn't have that shadow hunter around"

"Sure Derek."

"Damn straight Taemin."

Derek's shower was incredibly nice. The glass door weren't really his style any second Derek could walk in and see him in all his glory but fortunately that didn't happen. It was close to nine am by the time Taemin was ready to leave, having eaten, showered, cleaned, and put Derek back to bed. He felt like he already had a successful day. He was happy to admit that he was proud of himself. Taemin took his time getting home turns out Derek didn't leave that far away from New York according to Google Maps. However he wasn't turning the key into the door knob until ten o'clock. The lights had been dimmed when he got in. he had meant for a quiet entrance but ended up slamming his big toes into the side of the TV stand. He cried out in pain and cursed silently at himself when the lights turned on. He was met by a rather shabby looking Alec who contrary to his appearance stared at him with clear eyes. There was something about Alec that sent a shiver down his spine. Taemin backed against the door ready to sprint if this angry looking Alec started toward him. However Alec didn't move just continued to stare at him silently. Finally in a monotone voice Alec spoke.

"Where have you been?"

Taemin figured to answer honestly

"I was with Derek, he was hurt and I-"

"And you thought that you could save him." there was nothing in his tone to say he was mocking him but Taemin in his signature defense mode snapped at him.

"And I did! Stop treating me like a child, Alec!" At that Alec's cool demeanor broke. And Taemin tried to back himself further into the door as Alec swooped upon him. They were close enough that they could be kissing if Taemin just turned his head.

"Are you sure about that Taemin?" Taemin looked up at him, confused. He jumped slightly as Alec took him to the bedroom, unceremoniously dumping him onto the bed. Taemin felt his heart pound Alec leaned over him. Alec's hands catching his wrists and pinning them.

"Alec I didn't mean like this."

"I saw you with Derek last night," Taemin felt his heart turn to ice.

"Alec I was stupid and wrong I should never have done it, please I'm sorry."

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove you're sorry."

"Alec"

"I'll be gentle with you."

Slowly, softly, sweetly Alec took away everything that made him his old self. Taemin felt like had been taken under by a huge wave gasping for air in between kisses, pants, and moans. Like the night had swallowed the moon that evening, Taemin thought as though he would never resurface. He couldn't even say that he wanted too. It was all too much; he had been thrown out to sea without a cord but never before had drowning been so pleasurable. In the back of his mind Taemin thought that in all his life never before had he been this happy, he had lived to love Alec and finally after so long he had gotten what he wanted. Never again would they be parted. Alec had done his part, the bruises and swollen lips every part of Taemin hummed with desire. He felt like he was loose wire on the verge of snapping. For the first time that night he felt Alec's lips on his face it took him a minute to realize he had been crying. Alec looked at him with concern.

"Does it hurt?" Taemin couldn't have answered even if he wanted to and simply shook his head no. Alec smiled and Taemin felt his heart relax slightly. It was the first sign of gentleness he had gotten from Alec. Alec leaned over him once more and Taemin felt himself lost with the tide once again.


End file.
